Session 5
While attempting to escape the sewers the group come across a hidden doorway across from some yellow mushrooms. Ava attempts to harvest said mushrooms but passes out from the fumes and falls into the sewage. After being saved by her brother and Seigbert the group left the sewers with the box, handkerchief and goblin. Despite their best efforts they were denied entry to the inn the were registered at and ended up staying the night with Josef. Josef wouldn't let the group on board without cleaning themselves in the river Bogen. Once the party were done Josef pointed to a body floating and asked if it was one of the group. After rescuing the body it was discovered this was in fact the dwarf in the stocks that Erik had spoken to, Gottri. The group hailed the guards and after processing what the group told them they took Gottri away. The next morning Herbert awoke with an awful rash. The group attempted to get information from the nearby guards but it proved fruitless as information hadn't spread around. Heading to the festival and speaking to Magistrate Richter they discovered the goblin had already been killed in the night in a warehouse despite the fact that they were carrying said goblin. They also informed the Magistrate that there was a daemon beneath the city. Concerned the Magistrate said he'd speak to a member of the town council in relation to this and told the players to retrieve the owner of the goblin to confirm their story. He also confirms that the monogram on the handkerchief belongs to Franz Steinhäger, a wealthy merchant. The players found a rather sad Doctor Malthusius packing up. It seems his employee had left to go work in a mine and with his goblin now dead he had to pack up and leave. Pleading with the group to let him keep his dog(their payment for finding the goblin) he offered them 10 gold coins instead. They agreed and asked him to return to the Magistrate to confirm it was his goblin. Returning to the festival tent the group find that Magistrate Richter has suddenly fallen ill and has now been replaced with Magistrate Gorvintz. The secretary there asks the group to wait for some time as Gorvintz is currently handling a dispute. After waiting half an hour Gorvintz sees the group and tells them he can't help them with the payment but trusts them that they are telling the truth. He sends them to the town hall to be paid with a written note. Seeking a physician Herbert is told his arm will need to be removed to stop the infection. He elects to just have it sown up for the moment. Ava also had her wound seen too but the physician did a less that stellar job. The group split up as Herbert seeks medical attention at the sisters of Shallya but finds, again, that Sister Marlene Rubenstern is not in. Herbert decides to try his luck with the temple of Sigmar and informs an acolyte of his wounds and how he received them from a daemon. Concerned the acolyte fetched Lector Isenbert. The Lector placed Herbert in a room with various incense and prayer books. Asking him to take a vial before beginning the ritual Herbert drank it and fell asleep. The rest of the group went to the town hall to collect their rewards and after dealing with a short tempered clerk they waited for an hour and twenty minutes before he returned and agreed to pay them 1 gold each and cover the cost of their rooms. It was clear they weren't getting much more from the deal. Splitting up Erik and Seigbert went to the market to get their gear upgraded. Erik got his mail fixed and had the blacksmiths name engraved on it from a blacksmith named Walo. Ava and Seigward went to the temple of Shallya again hoping the sister was in. Instead they found she was still away and caring for Magistrate Richter in his home. The attendant at the door gave them the address and Ava donated a few silver to the temple. They then went to wet their whistles in a tavern named the AristocRat with a painting of a Rat in a top hat and long beard. There they met Josef who was already intoxicated. Josef suggested the "Storm the keep" and deal with these uppity nobles who wouldn't pay out the fair share for finding the goblin. Seigward agreed but not just yet. They left the AristocRat to go to the guards and explain the situation as well as inquire if it was possible for Seigward to receive a badge. He was told by the Sargent Reinhard Storl that it was something he'd look into. Leaving the guards they returned to the AristocRat to join Josef for another drink. Erik and Siebert went to the Crossed Pikes. There they spoke to the barman who spoke to Siebert with thieves cant but Siebert couldn't reply. The barman seemed disinterested after the fact. Siebert played some tunes and the guards thoroughly enjoyed it. Finally Herbert awoke to find himself chained to a bed in a cell. He heard footsteps approach and the cell door opened revealing a tall thin man. He addressed Herbert as Kastor.